


There will be no Tenderness

by adanedhel



Series: The Bitch and the Beast [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Fealty Kink, M/M, dub con themes but i promise its not actually, extremely dubious use of sleeping herbs, hate sex kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel
Summary: "Demanding tonight, hmm?" Celegorm followed, nudging Finrod's knees apart with his own as he stood before him, and leaned down to kiss him viciously. "Just who do you think you are?""Your king."___Finrod remind's Celegorm of his place.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: The Bitch and the Beast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	There will be no Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?  
> If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?  
> So many things that I would do if I had my way with you  
> I can keep secrets that I know that you want me  
> You could dig your nails into my skin and you won't stop me

" _Ever impatient_ ," Finrod sighed from where he sat between Celegorm's parted thighs. He shook his head, earrings jangling in tune with his soft laughter, "I'll teach you obedience yet, _Beast_."

***

Finrod had _invited_ Celegorm to his rooms, this time. _Can't get enough, can he?_ Celegorm had thought proudly as he entered the king's chambers without bothering to knock. Finrod was waiting for him, dressed in nothing but his light night-robe, but adorned finely with jewels. His _Nauglamir_ perched prettily around his neck, with heavy complimenting earrings, and gold bangles circling up his arms. Even his crown sat upon his brow, as though in some foolish display of power.

He was lounged on a chair by the fire, and gestured to the open seat on the other side of the low table before him. Celegorm strode wordlessly up beside it, but did not sit. He looked down at Finrod, admiring his form as he was splayed out on the chair, and his fingers twitched as he thought of tearing the necklace from his throat to send jewels scattering around the room.

"Sit, cousin." Finrod straightened himself up, and leaned forward to grab a carafe of wine and fill two glasses from the table, "Will you drink with me?"

Celegorm smiled, and sat, taking the glass he was offered. "I would drink with lesser company," He said, taking a long sip, then added quieter, speaking into the glass, "But, I suppose of that there is little."

Finrod laughed, swirling his wine in front of him, "Flatterer, as always." He lifted the glass to his lips, smiling, but did not drink. 

"I speak only the truth." Celegorm's lips pulled back to display his too-sharp teeth in a warning grin.

"Wouldn't I know it." Finrod watched Celegorm as he drained his glass, then set his own back onto the low table. "Join me on the bed, will you?" He said, and got up, swaying his hips teasingly as he crossed the room to settle himself on the edge.

"Demanding tonight, hmm?" But Celegorm followed, nudging Finrod's knees apart with his own as he stood before him, and leaned down to kiss him viciously. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Your king," Finrod whispered into his mouth, settling his hands on Celegorm's waist. Celegorm just huffed indignantly as a reply.

All that Celegorm could taste was the wine on his own tongue, and his head was buzzing already. _Strong wine_ , he thought absently, though only because anything more coherent was beginning to slip from his grasp. He pushed Finrod back on the bed, hovering over him with a hand braced on either side of his head while he tongued Finrod's mouth.

As he pulled away for a breath, the dizziness swirled in his head all the stronger, and he had just enough time to realize he hadn't seen Finrod sip from his glass before Finrod had them rolled over so that he was on top, straddling his thighs.

Finrod was saying something unintelligible, with a smug tone and an even more smug look on his face, before Celegorm slipped away completely, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell unconscious.

***

Celegorm groaned. There was an indistinct mumble above him that he struggled to focus on, and before he even opened his eyes he registered the slow, slick glide of _something_ over his cock. His head was still buzzing lightly, and his eyelids and limbs felt heavy.

"Glad of you to join me, cousin." Finrod's suddenly clear voice snapped him to alertness, and he remembered at once where he was. Finrod was sitting between his legs, one hand stroking Celegorm who-- in his sudden sobriety-- realized his nakedness, and how achingly hard he was, and let out another groan, bucking his hips upward. Finrod tsk'ed and removed his hand, "So hasty."

Celegorm moved to grab him and realized belatedly that his wrists were bound together above his head, and his ankles spread apart and cuffed to the bed posts. Finrod saw the realization in his face, and smirked. He repositioned himself, letting his robe fall open to display his own flushed hardness, and stroked himself with the same languid pace as he'd touched Celegorm.

"What the hell is this?" Celegorm finally found it in himself to speak, his voice gruff.

Finrod laughed again, breathy and blending into a moan, "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm in bed, Tyelko, I thought it was about time I taught you some _manners_ . Particularly the art of patience, which you lack severely." He crawled up Celegorm's body, so that they were face to face, their lengths brushing lightly against each other as Finrod kissed him, slow, and deep, and nearly _amorous_.

Celegorm tried to bite, tried to buck his hips up into the touch, but Finrod held himself out of reach, "Ah, ah. As I said, _patience_."

"You damn bitch," Celegorm let out a growl of frustration, tugging against his bonds again.

Finrod sat back, admiring the flex of Celegorm's muscles as they tested the strength of his fetters. "Misbehavior does not reap reward," He chided, and withdrew from him entirely, sitting between his legs but not touching him. "You're going to have to be a good boy for me, Tyelkormo, if you want me to touch you."

Celegorm could feel his face steaming at his cousin's words, and squirmed under his gaze. He was not at all embarrassed to be splayed across the bed naked and wanting, but by Finrod knowing exactly what buttons to push to get what he wanted. It unsettled him that Finrod had _any_ kind of power over him. That he could _take_ instead of patiently accept what Celegorm had to offer him. Yet at the same time, as Celegorm eyed him in his finery, crown glittering in the firelight, it excited him.

There was a heavy pause as Celegorm regarded him, until Finrod raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Well?"

Celegorm wrestled for another moment between whether to fight more, for the sake of his pride, or to give in and get what they both wanted. The throbbing need between his legs won out, and he acquiesced, looking up at Finrod pathetically through his lashes. "I will… be good. Please touch me."

Finrod leaned over him, jewelry clinking delicately, his fingers tracing along Celegorm's thighs in a way that made his cock twitch and jump, "Please, _what?_ " He hummed, and Celegorm grit his teeth, knowing what he wanted to hear.

"Please touch me, _my king_."

Finrod's face split into the most devious smile Celegorm had ever seen him wear, but he mercifully wrapped a hand around Celegorm's shaft, and gave him a few firm rubs with his palm. "So good, such a loyal subject."

Celegorm nearly regretted bothering to play along. The slow drag of Finrod's hand over him was almost more torture than not being touched at all. It was so terribly _not enough_ , and Celegorm choked back a moan. His thighs and gut muscles burning as he restrained himself from bucking forward, knowing it would only lead to further his disappointment.

"Good boy," Finrod purred, pulling his hand away, and Celegorm opened his mouth to complain, but all that came out was a low moan as Finrod's lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

It took more self control than Celegorm thought he ever had not to thrust up into the gorgeous heat of Finrod's mouth. His hands clenched into fists, and his toes curled, all of his body tensing until he was trembling all over. Finrod had a deeply satisfied look in his eyes, not looking away from Celegorm's flushed, drooling face for a moment.

He pulled up, giving Celegorm a moment to relax and catch his breath, a trail of precome and spit stringing between them. "You're being _so_ good, Tyelkormo. See? I knew you were capable of forbearance." He rubbed his hands over Celegorm's thighs, massaging some of the tension away.

Celegorm pulled in ragged breaths, his chest heaving and glistening with a sheen of sweat. When Finrod's mouth returned its attention to his cock, he was swallowed down to the base, with Finrod's nose nuzzling fervently against the hairs at the base of his belly. He felt Finrod swallow around him before he pulled back up, suckling the tip and probing his tongue around the ridge of his head. Celegorm twitched, and jerked his hips forward, unable to stop his body from seeking out the silky warmth. "Ah, _fuck_ ," He groaned, both out of pleasure and in frustrated anticipation of whatever punishment Finrod would surely dispense.

Sure enough, Finrod pulled back again, pouting and clicking his tongue. "Tyelko, you were doing so well." He shook his head, sitting back once again. "Must I chain you by your every inch?"

Finrod stood from the bed, dropping his robe and circling around to the other side, Celegorm's eyes fixed on him all the way. He unfastened Celegorm's ankles from the bedposts as he went, and Celegorm almost unconsciously spread his legs farther open as soon as he was able, rocking gently against the air, desperate for relief for the burning in his loins.

"Roll over," Finrod commanded, his voice firm but not unkind, and Celegorm could do nothing but obey, rutting his hips into the mattress for a moment before receiving a stinging slap across his rear. " _Beast_ ," Finrod scoffed, his tone turning harsh, "Haven't you a shred of dignity? Arse _up_."

This Celegorm was slower to obey, unwilling to relinquish the relief of friction, but after a second, _harder_ slap, he wiggled up onto his knees. He'd surely be wearing Felagund's handprints for a while, he thought, an exceptionally hot throb rushing through him as he did.

Finrod climbed back onto the bed, kneeling behind Celegorm and running a soothing hand over his ass before slapping him again. Celegorm sucked in a breath through his teeth, and his head drooped forward. "I didn't do anything that time," He gritted out, “If you expect me to play this game with you, then you had better play fair.”

“I play no games.” Finrod again laughed his bright, out-of-place laugh. " _That_ one was a long time coming,” He said and smoothed his hand over the sore handprint, then leaned down to press his lips to the tender area.

Celegorm snorted a laugh, though he was hardly in the position to. "Speak to me again of dignity, fair king, while you are bent over kissing my--" A groan escaped him, cutting off his words as Finrod's kiss turned into an angry bite, sharp teeth and fingernails sinking into the fullest part of his ass and tugging back.

Finrod released him once he was sure he had left a pretty purple mark behind, and traced around the indents of his teeth with his tongue. He left wet kisses all across Celegorm’s abused backside before pulling back to hold his cheeks apart, spitting into his cleft. He rubbed one finger over the hole, pressing against him with dangerous intent and Celegorm shivered.

“You wouldn’t take me dry,” He began, but swallowed any insults to follow as Finrod pushed a hardly spit-slicked finger inside him.

“Do tell me what I wouldn’t do,” Finrod said pointedly as his finger sank in to the last knuckle, “I thought you just couldn’t wait?”

Celegorm bit the inside of his cheek, refusing to show his discomfort as Finrod casually added a second finger, drier than the first. “I…” He grunted, and his fists clenched white knuckled, his fingernails biting red crescents into his palms. “I can be patient.” There may have been a time where he was impatient enough to be taken dry, and in fact would have enjoyed it, but he could not remember the last time he’d been had in such a way, and even Finrod’s slim fingers were a burning stretch without something to ease their way.

Finrod also was never someone he would allow to hurt him like that. His haughtiness made Celegorm want to turn their positions around, and fuck his _fair king_ dry until his sheets were bloodied and he lay purple-faced and limp with the indentations from his gaudy necklace like teeth marks around his scrawny neck.

“Promise me,” Finrod said, withdrawing his fingers, “Promise you’ll be good.” He left his fingertips pressed against Celegorm’s opening, rubbing against him uncomfortably.

"I promise." Celegorm's voice was muffled where he dropped his head onto the pillow.

"What?" Finrod pressed the tip of one finger back inside him, " _Promise me_ , Tyelko, that'll you be a good boy while I open you up."

Celegorm clenched around him, groaning, "I promise…"

"You promise what?" Finrod pressed in harder.

"I promise… to be a good boy for you." Celegorm's breath caught and he stuttered as Finrod's finger curled inside him, the discomfort flagging despite the dryness as his insides were tickled in just the right place to send a jolt straight down his spine and into his cock.

"For _whom?_ " Finrod slowly pulled his finger out again, dragging a fingernail around his rim and down behind his balls.

"For you, my king, I promise…" Celegorm panted and huffed, "I'll be good. I'll be _patient_ , fuck, just-- just--" He moaned and his hips jerked, betraying his words as a suddenly slick hand snaked its way around his shaft, giving a few tugs, just enough to keep him on edge.

Finrod just hummed in reply, and Celegorm felt warm oil dripping down his crack before Finrod's slicked fingers returned to him, infinitely gentler. They played over the outside of his hole, rubbing and massaging him before easing inside him, one at a time.

Celegorm groaned again, out of pleasure this time. Fuck, it really had been long since he'd been taken. The hot slide of Finrod's fingers inside him did more for him alone than he expected, and he felt his cock drooling onto the sheets below.

Slow and easy Finrod opened him, and at first he _was_ patient, and was grateful for such gentleness after the threat of being fucked raw, but soon his patience was tested again, and he whined. Finrod's movements slowed, and he wiggled his fingers teasingly before pressing a third in beside them.

He was going to take his time preparing Celegorm, and he was going to prepare him well. He watched the way his fingers disappeared into the pink, stretched hole, and couldn't help but be a little impatient himself, reaching down to fist his cock with the same unhurried pace as he fucked Celegorm. He groaned as he stuffed his pinky in beside the rest, twisting and working his fingers in as deep as they could go, pressing in past his knuckles, until he couldn't dig his way deeper. He stroked Celegorm's insides like this, with his hand buried halfway inside, and his thumb pressing firmly against his perineum.

"Oh, fuck," Celegorm moaned and whined, but held himself firm, not allowing his hips to move despite how badly he wanted to ride the hand inside him. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough. He wanted more and he wanted it fast and rough and he wanted it not to be his loathsome brat of a cousin that he wanted so badly. Finrod was fun to fuck when he was subjugating the blonde bitch to his own whims, but being on the opposite end only made Celegorm more angry and more desperate to be fucked and man-handled, but Finrod was being disgustingly gentle in the face of his earlier threats. Perhaps Celegorm should have taken the prick dry, after all. It couldn't be more torturous than _this._

This, being Finrod's hand scissoring and curling and twisting inside him. He was almost certain Finrod was working him to try and fit in his thumb as well, when finally he pulled out, leaving Celegorm feeling empty and gaping. He was sweating, and his hair had come untied, sticking to his shoulders and forehead as he drew shaking breaths.

Celegorm could not focus at all on the shuffling of movement behind him, his brain scattered by the left-over waves of pleasure that thrummed all the way to his fingertips. He had only just enough time to register the kiss of Finrod's cock against his entrance before he was filled utterly by it. Finrod's pelvis was pressed firmly to his ass, with hands on his hips holding him steadily in place. Celegorm's eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the sudden intrusion, but his body welcomed it easily. Finrod's girth left his greedy hole wanting, but his length was impressive and Celegorm was sure that if he could press a hand below his navel he would feel his cousin pressing back from inside him.

It was long that Finrod just stayed like that, seated inside him, barely rocking against him. Eventually, he began to pull out, slow and shallow, then pressed back inside. Like everything else, this was not enough. An angry, needy sound ripped from Celegorm's throat as he finally gave up his patience and threw himself backwards, trying to spur Finrod into fucking him proper. All he earned from this was another slap on the ass, and his hair being pulled roughly until his neck was craned back as far as it would bend.

Finrod's other hand was digging with mean fingernails into Celegorm's hip, and he was held in place on Finrod's length, unable to move with the cuffs cutting into his wrists.

"You really are nothing but a hound." Finrod snapped his hips against Celegorm once, driving somehow deeper into him, hip bones driving uncomfortably against the sensitive, palm-welted flesh of his ass. "A concupiscent, vainglorious, self-serving, _animal._ Don't you ever stop? Can't you for once take what you are offered without clawing for more?" Between insults Finrod brought his hand down across Celegorm's rear and flanks again and again, with as much power as he could muster, until he was stinging and red, and bruises began to form in the shape of his fingerprints.

Celegorm coughed out a strangled moan, both loving and hating the roughness. He reveled in the punishment he knew he deserved, his length throbbing hot between his legs with every slap and every harsh word Finrod gave him. At the same time he hated, _hated_ that Finrod thought himself high enough above Celegorm to dispense such justice. Finrod, who was deserving of nearly every title he assigned to Celegorm, himself. Finrod, who fucked his cousin with as much voracity as he had desire for jewels and power.

Celegorm's biceps bulged as he tugged again at his bonds, and the headboard creaked under his strength but did not budge. Finrod leaned down over him, his warm chest to Celegorm's warmer back, biting and kissing the shell of his ear as he tugged Celegorm's head to the side, fist still tangled in silver-blonde hair. His kisses trailed down Celegorm's neck, tongue and teeth dragging playfully over his jugular, before biting harshly onto the space where his neck and shoulder just met. It was no kiss, no love bite, just a mean and honest clench of his jaw around vulnerable flesh. As he spit Celegorm out, he eased back his hips, at the same time pushing Celegorm down to the mattress, shoving his face against the pillows and whispering in his ear.

"You want it fast? You want it _hard?_ " Finrod pulled out until just the tip of his prick was flush with Celegorm's opening. "I can give you what you want, Tyelko, what your body is begging for." He snapped his hips hard into Celegorm, the clap of their skin echoing in his ears. "Just tell me _what you want_." He spoke the last words slowly, lingering on them enough for Celegorm to understand his meaning.

Celegorm had already begged tonight, and though he would rather spit into Finrod's eyes than do so again, it was the only way to get what he wanted: both the end of this dreadful encounter, and to be fucked within an inch of his life. So he begged, "Oh, my king, _fuck me_ , please. Curse me, punish me, kill me, but fucking hell, _fuck me_." Celegorm chanced to press his hips backward again, and was relieved to hear Finrod groan softly and finally, _finally_ start fucking him properly.

A nice, even, quick pace. Not the violent, angry fucking he expected, but perhaps Finrod was too weak to follow through on a threat after all. The impact of their bodies meeting sent enough of a shock of pain through him anyway; the handprints Finrod had left behind being raw and over-sensitive.

After such a slow and excruciating build up, Finrod came inside him before he was anywhere close to finishing. Finrod pulled out of him almost immediately, offering him nothing in return. Celegorm collapsed to the mattress soon after, his legs trembling beneath him more than he realized, and rutted against the sheets until his release caught up with him, underwhelming and unsatisfying.

He huffed with his face buried in the pillows, and felt sweat rolling down his back. Finrod laughed somewhere behind him, and he finally felt the fetters at his wrists slacken and release, though he was too tired to pull his arms back to his sides.

As his adrenaline wore off, Celegorm felt sore and heavy and sleep began to creep over him, despite the discomfort of his position and the stickiness of the sheets under his belly. He didn't have the energy to care about sleeping in his own come-stain, or even about how he would pay his bitch cousin back for such a dirty trick as drugging him and making him beg.

All he could do was close his eyes and empty his mind, not even registering the dip of the mattress beside him or the too-gentle lips to his shoulder as he lost himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this got a little bit away from me, it came out MUCH darker than i originally intended, so sorry if this is kind of... bad, maybe.  
> this was originally supposed to be like, playful competitive boning, not just straight up hate sex. although, from finrod's perspective this IS just roleplay more than anything. celegorm is just an angry bitch of a sort.
> 
> anyway..! if you liked this consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. thank you for reading!  
> you can find me on tumblr at https://adanedhel.tumblr.com/


End file.
